The prior art additive consisting of a compound selected from the group consisting of copper compound, copper soap, and copper salts of organic acid is known to scavenge hydrogen sulphide (H2S) in asphalt/bitumen/crude oil/hydrocarbons.
However, the industry aims to use the composition which would comprise reduced amount of the compound selected from the group consisting of copper compound, copper soap, and copper salts of organic acid to make the process more economical and environment friendly.
Therefore, there is a need to have an improved composition for scavenging hydrogen sulphide in hydrocarbons which would comprise reduced amount of the compound selected from the group consisting of copper compound, copper soap, and copper salts of organic acid.
Accordingly, the present invention aims at providing an improved composition for scavenging hydrogen sulphide in hydrocarbons which would comprise reduced amount of the compound selected from the group comprising copper compound, copper soap, and copper salts of organic acid, and also to use thereof.